


The Darkest Love

by Mhoram



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bonnie - Freeform, Damon - Freeform, Elena - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Jeremy - Freeform, Katherine - Freeform, Love, dirty - Freeform, freaky - Freeform, humping, tvd, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy and Katherine have been living in the Salvatore Boarding House for a while. Jeremy is still depressed over failed attempt at resurrecting Bonnie, Katherine comforts him. They both find that their attraction towards each other is too strong to ignore, will they be together or will they be torn apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy sat on the couch, they had failed at bringing Bonnie back. He cringed as he heard moans from the other room. Damon and Elena were at it again. Katherine sat next to him on the couch. Her hair fell down over her face, she looked as bad as he felt. They were both indulging on a piece of chocolate cake. He smiled when he saw that she had some on her face. He took a napkin and gently wiped her face.

He was amazed at how she had survived this long as a human. He finally spoke up. "I'm sorry about how I treated you before."

She sighed "it's not like I didn't have it coming."

He smiled and looked around for Bonnie but she wasn't around. Katherine moved closer to him. He could smell her perfume. She laid her head down on his stomach and fell asleep. He suddenly felt tired himself, his eyes felt heavy and then he was out like a light. 


	2. Fatal Attraction

Jeremy awoke the next morning tired. His eyes were still full of sleep. He got up carefully so as to not wake Katherine. He decided that going for a job would clear his head. He pulled out his phone and selected an appropriate playlist. He stopped when he heard a voice from behind him. "Going somewhere?" 

He turned to see Bonnie, his heart ached in his chest. He wanted to feel her, to kiss her. He sighed, "I'm going jogging, I need to clear my head. I'll be back." Bonnie nodded and Jeremy closed the door behind him. After an hour of jogging around the house, he returned to find Katherine sitting on the couch. 

"I was wondering where you went?" 

He smiled "I was out jogging" he wiped the sweat from his forehead. His whole body was sweaty. He took a seat next to her."Are Damon and Elena up yet?" She shook her head, Jeremy went to the kitchen.Ever since he started staying at the boarding house, Damon took it upon himself to get some food. He poured himself a bowl of cereal. He had just taken a mouthful when Katherine walked in. 

"Can I have some?" she winked at him.

Jeremy blushed "Sure why not?"

He took out another spoon and gave it to her. She took a scoop of cereal and put it in her mouth. She smiled at him, he smiled back. They sat down sharing a bowl of cereal, the bright morning light shined through the open window. Katherine placed her hand onto Jeremy's. He gasped at her touch; her thumb ran across his hand. he watched as she licked her lips and stared at him with a devious look.

Suddenly the door creaked open and Elena walked in looking tired. "Hi, Jer." Jeremy nodded but didn't meet her eyes,instead he stared at the floor. 

"Did you sleep alright?" Elena asked.   
  


Jeremy grinned "Yeah considering all the noise you and Damon were making." Elena blushed and went over to the fridge and took out a blood bag then left the room. Jeremy still sat at the kitchen, he saw Bonnie giving him the evil eye from across the room. Katherine had left the room, leaving him and Bonnie alone.

"What the hell Jeremy!" Bonnie said "What are you doing with Katherine?" 

Jeremy frowned "What are you talking about? I haven't done anything."

Bonnie sighed "I know, I guess I'm just upset that I can't feel you."

Jeremy walked over and pulled Bonnie into a tight hug. She cried into his shoulder. He ran his fingers down her back. He knew he couldn't feel her, but at this moment he didn't care.


	3. Undiscovered Feelings

Jeremy was lying down on the couch thinking. Katherine was lying down on top of him. He looked down at her saw her face. She reminded him of Elena before she became a vampire. She looked almost innocent but he knew otherwise.

Her breath rose and fell, he felt her on top of him. She occasionally turned around on him. He felt kind of sorry for her though she had killed him before; she had more than made up for it by saving his life. He adjusted his position on the couch, until her head was in his lap. He felt himself getting hard, he quickly moved out from under her. 

He sat on the end of the couch nervous. Katherine woke up, her eyes opened and she looked over at him. Jeremy smiled at her, "Where's everyone?" she asked.

Jeremy shrugged "Who knows? Would like a drink?" He looked out the window, it was pretty late.

She smiled "Why, yes Mr. Gilbert I would love a drink." She grabbed the bottle and poured herself a drink. She drank it down in a gulp. Jeremy was impressed but he didn't let it show on his face.As he was about to take a drink, Katherine stopped him, "Wait, I don't think darling Elena would like that." she said mockingly. 

He smirked "Screw Elena." he took a sip and coughed a bit as it went down. 

Katherine smiled at him "Wanna play a game?" 

Jeremy raised an eyebrow "What kind of game?"

Katherine leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Let me show you." 

They started taking body shots off each other. Jeremy removed his shirt and lay down on his back. Katherine poured some liquor into his belly button. She drank from him. He tried to stifle the moan that escaped from his mouth but it was too late.She smirked and let him drink off her. After a half an hour they were both quite drink. Katherine collapsed on the couch. Jeremy laid down right beside her. He was as hard as he could be, his erection was threatening to rip through the fabric of his jeans. Katherine leaned over and ran a finger across it.

He moaned louder this time, she shifted over the couch until she was on top of him. She looked just like Elena, but at this moment he really didn't give a damn anymore, he was far too drunk to care. He decided it would better if they went upstairs. She giggled as they went into one of the spare bedrooms. Jeremy sat down on the bed, Katherine lay across from him. She spoke to him softly "Come here little Gilbert show me a good time." He grinned and gripped her, he turned her over on her back and smacked her from behind.

He almost jizzed in his pants when she moaned, "Please Jeremy make me feel it, it I want you inside me." Jeremy flipped her back over, he tugged at her shirt until it was in pieces. He popped the button on her jeans. She smiled and he placed a soft kiss on her lips. He tugged down her pants, she laid down in front of him, in a bra and panties, she looked so innocent but Jeremy knew better.

He ripped her panties in half, then he unhooked her bra from the back. With her naked before him, he unzipped his fly. He plunged into her making her moan. She gripped the bedpost as Jeremy was inside of her.  He didn't want to come too quickly he kept a steady rhythm. Her moans grew louder as he drove harder and harder.

Her moans turned to whispers, she called his name. "Jeremy, please don't stop." he knew he was close to coming. Katherine whimpered as he thrust again  making her come. She screamed out his name and fell back. He called her name soon after, before falling on top of her as he reached his climax.

 


End file.
